Felix Loves Physics
by Ava Nova
Summary: Twoshot. Felix actually likes physics. He just always has to have a partner for assignments. OC.
1. Physics

**A/N: Being stuck in a hotel room, watching 10 episodes of the Troop in a row leaves you unable to think of anything else. Writing this should get it out of my head and help me get my writing mojo back. And, yeah, Felix needs a lil' love. Apologies for my horrible attempt at writing anything romantic or intimate. Enjoy!**

Felix _hates_ physics.

Not the work, of course, it's something he's always been rather good at, and usually the work never takes up much of his time, which should be dedicated to the Troop. It's the class itself that irritates him. So he's the school's biggest nerd, he can live with that – barely – and the teacher is evil but accepting of his situation. What's a bother to him are the assignments, which for some reason always need partners.

He just sat at his desk and waited for what usually happened – everyone ran around the room like headless chickens trying to find the ideal partner before one poor kid was stuck with him. It only took a few minutes before he was approached.

"So, there's no one else left, I guess we're working together." He sighed and looked up, before jolting back slightly in his seat. Damn, she was standing close! She didn't seem so disappointed, only curious. Everyone knew who he was by now, being the biggest target of the school. He couldn't seem to place her though. She introduced herself as Emily, sat down next to him and started rapidly discussing the topic of their assignment.

Over the week he learnt a lot about Emily. She always had this mild, but ever occurring cold that made her cough and splutter in dusty places, she was overbearing and full-on, and she could talk faster than he could think.

Being a particularly… _deprived_ boy, there were other things he couldn't help but notice either. He saw the way she licked her lips when she was nervous, or nibbled at the corners while she worked. He noticed how perfectly shaped her eyes were, and how her hands were long and spindly like spiders. No doubt she was attractive, but not in a way that stood out. That, he reasoned, was why he could never remember seeing her properly before. He had seen her around, but never doing anything memorable, at least not to a monster fighter like himself.

And the monster fighting had never been harder. He spent more time in the simulator with Jake, more time fighting monsters, more time solving his teammates problems and less time doing schoolwork, which Emily wasn't going to let slide.

"Felix, wait!" Emily yelled from behind him. He flinched, turning away from the storage room to face her. Why was the hallway empty? _Where was everyone?_

"Emily, uh-"

"What have you been doing this week? Physics assignment, remember?"

"I've been really busy, Emily, I'm-" She held up a hand, stopping him.

"You're busy all the time, Felix. What could you possibly be doing, building a bomb? The assignment is due _tomorrow_!"

He flinched. "Maybe we could meet up at the library and work on it?"

"Oh," her voice went up an octave, "like we were meant to yesterday? I was at the library for _three hours _before it closed! You can't just blow me off like that!" Okay, he felt bad, but now he was angry.

"Back off, Emily! I'll get it done, okay? There is other stuff I have to do!"

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"And you're obsessive!"

"At least I don't ditch people!"

"I'm not the one chasing people down and scaring them into work, am I?" Each insult had led them a step closer to each other, staring each other down with glares that could put Medusa to shame. Emily was huffing with a glare.

"…"

"…"

"… do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now?"

"_God_, yes." He ripped the hat off her head and dug his hands into her dark curly locks, his lips locking together with hers. They were softer than they looked –_oh God, she tasted like butterscotch _– and her hands stretched around his neck and pulled him closer.

Stepping forward and pushing Emily with him the storage room door opened, and they clattered in together. Emily giggled, separating from him long enough for her to take a breath and him to shut the door. _Not the only thing the storage room was good for hiding_, he thought, _though not exactly where I wanted to have my first make out session_. It felt like hours, but only minutes passed before Emily pulled away, hands on his chest.

"So," she gasped, "about that assignment…"

"I'll be in the library at lunch finishing it off." He stuttered. Emily smiled, kissing his cheek and fixing her hair. "Thanks." She stepped out of the storage room. Felix stepped out a few minutes later, still dazed but clean and unruffled again, searching his pockets for his glasses and trying not to grin.

Felix _loves_ physics.

"So?" Maria asked as she approached Emily, sitting down next to the girl absent-mindedly playing with a pair of black glasses.

"You stole his glasses?" Kate squealed, picking them from her friend's hands and putting them on her face, squinting through the lenses. Emily laughed at her.

"I certainly don't know why nobody likes him." Emily sighed.

Maria wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder as Kate bounced up and down in her seat. "Spill."

"He has abs under all that geek. _Abs_!" announced the brunette.

"Secret abs? Oh, I'd tap that." Maria gushed. Emily raised a brow. "You know I've always been an abs girl!"

"But Emily has a thing for guys with glasses." Kate stirred, handing the glasses back to her friend, rubbing her eyes. The blonde scooted back next to her Spanish friend, leaning around her to look at Emily. "Is he a good kisser?"

"He could put the president to shame." Kate gasped. "You've kissed _Obama_?"

Maria tugged the blonde's hair. "No, the school president, moron."

" Can't believe you tricked me into being his partner though."

"But was it worth it?" Asked Maria with curiosity.

Emily grinned. "Now, to get him in history."


	2. Important Authors Note

_**THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS ONLY POSTED ON STORIES IT APPLIES TO. IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON HOW THESE STORIES WILL CONTINUE.**_

**I've been getting a lot of reviews for three of my stories recently; Sonic Vibrations (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Felix Loves Physics (The Troop) and Guardian, Angel (Hook). This is just a quick notice to respond to those reviews and let everyone know how the stories are going from now on.**

**SONIC VIBRATIONS was my first story I believe, and as such is terribly written. I feel I've improved my writing since then, but I'd love to know whether I should finish the story first, THEN go back and rewrite it, or rewrite what I already have and then continue. Any messages or reviews on the subject would be greatly appreciated. I'll also try to get monthly updates or fort-nightly updates for this story to keep it going until I feel the story is over.**

**GUARDIAN, ANGEL is currently in the process of being rewritten. The first to chapters will simply be fleshed out and grammatically corrected, and I will continue to write more chapters for it as I go along. The updates for this one won't be regular – it is turning into a collection of oneshots so I can better flesh out the world I'm creating. But I promise that I WILL update.**

**I am definitely continuing FELIX LOVES PHYSICS. I clearly remember writing the next two chapters but I have to find the book I wrote them in before I can continue. I would also like to quickly comment on some of the idea reviews I've gotten – my OC for this fandom, Emily, is just a simple, normal, non-Troop, non-monster girl. She's not a princess, she doesn't have a tragic past, and she's just a normal girl. The one review I've got saying she was a monster princess in an arranged marriage (or something like that) made me laugh my ass off. It just entertains me that people WANT to read stories about Mary-Sues. :D Still, I appreciate all reviews and I thank you for reading.**

_**FOR ALL MY STORIES, **_**I would appreciate messages or reviews with ideas or in-depth critique to help me get over my crippling writers block and continue my stories. Thank you for your patience and for reading/subscribing to my stories.**

**Signed,**

_**Getsemone.**_


	3. After School Activities

**A/N: I found the notebook with all the chapters written in them a while ago, but then I went through a period where I got very sick and my parents went through and cleaned out all my stuff for when I got home. And I've lost the notebooks again. LUCKILY, most of this was already written, so I only had to remember the ending, write it up and post it! Unfortunately it took much longer than I thought it would, and there's really no excuse for it taking so long. :\**

**To all my reviewers, thanks for reading and taking the time to critique, I hope these next few chapters live up to your expectations.**

******_.:(*):._** **_.:(*):._** **_.:(*):._**  


Felix _hates_ After School Activities.

Physics was, of course, a breeze for Felix now he and Emily could work together amicably, but it seems that with each step forward in one part of his life another part took 3 steps back. The monsters were becoming more violent, their appearances more frequent and their downfall more difficult to discover. It was becoming too difficult for the three Troop members to bear. Their 'after school activity' was taking over their lives and making them a total misery.

"Do you ever worry not everything can be solved with science?" Felix blurted during a particularly trying physics lesson. Amidst the chatter of classmates Emily seemed to have heard him and dropped her pen, looking across at him.

"Is this about religion or magic?" asked Emily. Felix looked confused for a moment, but shook it off and shrugged, "Take your pick."

'_Damn, Felix, getting better at covering up more and more every day.' _He thought smugly to himself, leaning back and crossing his arms in a relaxed pose.

"Well, I'm a completely rational empiricist, so I won't lecture you on the almighty powers of God," Giggled Emily, "but magic is a whole other thing. What stops magic from coming from a truly scientific base? What's to say that dragons and centaurs and three headed dogs aren't just animals like all others? I mean, Tasmanian devils have been extinct for years. But if we saw one, we'll still lock it up and research it as we would any sea creature or pixie. Why shouldn't they be treated as kindly as common cats or dogs? I mean it's been proven some large, dangerous animals can be trained, so why not monsters?" Emily stopped her spiel suddenly, hands dropped from their enthusiastic waving as she dropped her voice to a loud whisper and let her hands drop to her sides. "Sorry. I must sound insane. I mean, what was that, monster rights?" Felix smiled secretly, waving a hand in a dismissive way.

"I think it's a great idea. We should totally go to the media about this." Emily laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly, turning back to her book and running a hand through her hair as she huffed over the question she had started 15 minutes ago. Felix started singing a made up song about monster freedom just loud enough to hear, causing her to shove him again.

"Shut up!"

**__****_.:(*):._** **_.:(*):._** **_.:(*):._**

"Finding the chimera is easy enough, it's catching it that's the problem." Haley told Mr. Stockley, pacing the room with her arms crossed. Felix toyed with some strange puzzle while Jake watched her pace back and forth.

'_Probably just hoping for a look down her shirt._' Felix thought, repressing a snort of laughter and focusing on his star shaped geometric puzzle. Haley turned to face the male Troop members suddenly. "So how do we catch it?"

"Trap it somewhere?" Offered Jake, surprisingly gazing from her chest to her face in record time. Haley shot him a look of contempt clearly implying 'don't think I didn't catch that' and uncrossing her arms. Jake took out his phone to start texting when Haley took it and threw it across the room into that trash. "Let's keep focused on this, okay? Felix, any ideas?"

Fingers on his chin in a classic thinking pose, Felix spun on his chair. "What if it wasn't about trapping it, but baiting it? Taming it?" Jake scoffed and spun on his chair to face Felix, but didn't respond. "Someone told me today that it's possible to train wild animals the same way we train domestic pets. Maybe we can apply that rule to monsters."

"I don't know, Felix," Haley said apprehensively, hugging herself. "I'm not really comfortable walking up to a chimera, hitting it on the nose and saying 'bad dog'."

"Well then we can bait it." Offered Felix, rising from his chair. "Find something for him to chase that'll lead him into a cell."

"That could work." Interjected Mr. Stockley. "And it'll save us a fortune on the weapons, seeing how many you break in these situations." Haley raised her hands and widened her eyes in the classic 'I'm innocent' position. "I don't break any of the Troop equipment Mr. Stockley, I can understand how difficult it is to repair or replace unlike _some _people…" Her gaze sharpened as she turned to Jake, who gave her a look, raised his arms in a questioning pose and stated "What?"

"Suit up, guys," ordered Mr. Stockley, "It's time to catch a chimera."

"Ooh, alliteration!" noted Felix, hopping off his chair. Haley rolled her eyes and mumbled something unheard by the Troop men.

"So who told you about the animal thing? Was it a girl?" Jake asked, following Felix.

"It's not important." Stuttered Felix. Jake grinned and hit him on the shoulder, causing Felix to stumble forward.

"So it_ is _a girl! Do I know her?"

"Seriously, Jake, it doesn't matter."

"Come on!"

**_.:(*):._** **_.:(*):._** **_.:(*):._**

Emily didn't like to make a habit out of collecting souvenirs of her relationship-related conquests, but it always sort of seemed to happen. Felix's glasses were still in her possession, nestled near a baseball cap from a baseball player she was with for a while last year and a 'vote Bill Bentley' pin she got from the school president. Emily started to worry, however, when Felix left his favorite green jacket and his mechanical pencil at her house after a study lesson and she didn't particularly wish to return them. Biting a nail on her finger Emily picked up the jacket, folded it, and put it into her messenger bag with the pencil and her iPod.

'_Come on, it's just a guy. You've dealt with them before, you know not to get attached.'_ Still her stomach bubbled unpleasantly as she stepped out the door, checked the time on her phone, and raced through the light rain towards the school – his club meeting hadn't finished yet, so he was bound to be there still. After a few minutes Emily slowed her pace to a fast walk, breathing heavily as the chilly evening air invaded her lungs. Pulling the pencil out of her pocket she admired its silver color, shining in the light, and carefully fingered the strange triangular logo at its tip. Humming thoughtfully she shoved it into her pocket and pushed through the side door of the school (the only one left open for after-school activities).

"Felix, run ahead and get the door, we'll take care of the chimera!" Haley ordered. The chimera was roughly the size of a lioness, however with a larger muscle mass, a snake instead of a tail and a dark grey goat's head erupting from her spine. What Felix considered its 'main head' followed the bait, a lump of raw meat-like material taken from the cafeteria, attached to a rope pulled by Haley. Jake was corralling it from behind as Haley baited it towards its cell, through the school hallways and dangerously close to any students or teachers still remaining at school.

Nodding at Haley's command Felix turned and ran through the maze of halls, stopping at the Janitors closet and struggling with the door for a moment, searching his pockets for his emergency key. In case of serious emergency, Felix had worked on a piece of technology that could open the door swiftly, hidden on the end of a mechanical pencil. However as he quickly searched every pocket on his person, he began to hyperventilate as he realized he didn't have it.

'_Oh no. No, no, no, no!'_ Felix thought nervously, _'It's in my green jacket! It's at Emily's!'_

Speedy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway; the opposite way Felix had come in from. Turning away from the janitors closet and attempting – terribly, but at least attempting – to look calm and unsuspicious, he let out a squeak as he saw Emily round the corner, headphones resting on her head and his green jacket – and the pencil, the key! – in her hands.

"Oh, hey, Emily! What are you – um, what brings you here?" Felix shuffled and stuttered nervously, hoping she couldn't hear the shuffles and low growls coming closer and closer.

"Well, I knew you had your club thing after school today and I thought I'd return your jacket. Oh, and this funky pencil. What's with the triangle anyway, is it like a logo or something?" Emily held the previously mentioned articles out to Felix, who tried not to look too desperate to get to them. Using one arm he turned Emily around him, her back now facing the chimera, closely approached and, thank God, quiet. He took a step closer to her, now able to hear the music that was blasting through her headphones. He used the other arm to reach into the janitors closet and activate the door, opening up a large section of the hallway floor for the other Troop members to move down with the chimera once they got there. Felix smiled in secret success before focusing his attention on the patiently waiting brunette.

"Oh, uh, it's just a thing. From the club. It's a club pencil."

Emily nodded in understanding, shifting her bag on her shoulder nervously and coughing. Obviously she'd caught a cold again, walking around in the rain didn't help. What the hell possessed her to walk to school in the rain when she could just give it to him tomorrow? A loud roar ripped down the hallway behind her, causing Emily to turn and Felix to squeak. "Did you hear that?"

Felix's voiced squeaked, but he quickly cleared his throat as his mind searched frantically for a way to get her out. "Um, hear what, I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard, like, an animal or something." She prepared to turn, but Felix's lanky arms shot out to grab her by the shoulders, pulling her attention back to him.

"Um, uh, maybe it was my stomach! Yeah, it's been grumbling for a while, I'm really hungry. You want to go get something to eat? Maybe?" Emily only gazed at Felix for a moment, her face clearly saying _'you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is whether you like it or not'_. Still, she shook away whatever suspicion she had and smiled up at him.

"Sure. I really feel like a burger, can we get those?"

The Troop member took a deep breath and released it slowly, allowing the fleeting feeling of accomplishment to flow through him as he avoided a possible disastrous situation. Right as Haley turned the corner Felix pulled her out the door, speaking loudly about what happened in lunch the previous day to distract from the heavy footsteps coming from the chimera less than 10 feet away, the monster she would never, _ever_, know about. Hopefully.

"You know we should do this every week. You can do your club thing and then we can go out and get a burger or something. Actually, we'll have to swap it around or something, I get sick of burgers real fast. Maybe we-"

Only half listening to Emily babble on about food, Felix smiled and sneakily slid his hand into hers, walking in step beside her and putting in input wherever he could.

Felix _loves_ After School Activities.


End file.
